Unexpected Circumstances
by thestarscomeout
Summary: We had to get him on our side, and the only thing stronger than family loyalty was love. How hard could it be...?


Well, for one, I had conveniently forgotten his deep-set hatred for me. It appeared to have slipped my mind during all of the debates. Hatred, it seems, rivals love. The line between the two is always so thin...

The rest of Hogwarts was blissfully unaware of the prolonged arguments taking place in the newly appointed Headmistress' office. Dumbledore's portrait had happily claimed a centre-place position on her desk, enabling the late headmaster to interfere in any and all discussions that took place in the office.

"We need the young Mr Malfoy on our side in the war," McGonagall continued. "There's a great possibility that he'll be a deciding factor in the outcome."

"Minerva, not to sound doubtful of your intellect, but how are you intending to accomplish that?" Severus Snape sat serenely in a chair opposite the Headmistress, a frown engraved upon his face. "I've known that boy since he was born and despite losing his father last year, his views are the same, if not stronger. I'm not opposed to the idea, believe me, I'm merely curious."

"That's where I lack any ideas, Severus. All I know is that we would greatly profit from Mr Malfoy fighting on our side."

"If I may?" Both Snape and McGonagall's heads turned sharply as the late Headmaster entered into the conversation. "I believe it would be beneficial if we enquired as to whether Miss Granger has any ideas on the matter? She is always rather vocal on these matters."

"Albus, you do know what you're suggesting, do you not? It must have been all of those lemon drops, for I fear you've truly lost your mind. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have always had a... troubled relationship."

Severus nodded in agreement, "you can't truly be serious, Albus. It'll never succeed."

"I'm sure we can arrange something to suit." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he departed his frame in a bustle of brightly coloured robes.

* * *

><p>"Ronald Weasley, do you not have <em>any<em> manners?" Hermione sighed as she watched him shovelling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Why she had stuck around with him for so many years was beyond her, although it was habit now. If only she'd-

"Did you hear what's happening?" Harry's excited, yet slightly breathless voice interrupted her musing as he sat down opposite her. "School trip, McGonagall's idea after what happened last year."

It was barely a week into the new school year, everyone trying to start anew after Dumbledore's shocking fall off of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione couldn't understand the Headmistress' thinking at all. Surely it would be too dangerous to-

"'Mione, are you even listening to me?" Apparently Harry had continued talking after his opening statement.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"I was just saying that McGonagall's set to officially announce it later today. I couldn't quite understand the sudden decision, but it seems fairly well planned, and Ron, really?" Harry lost his train of thought as he looked over at Ron's face, pretty much submerged in his cereal. "It seems holding the spoon for long is far too much effort for our Ron these days." He said wryly to Hermione before continuing on his previous topic. "She just wanted me to mention it to you before you went to meet her? She said it's urgent." Harry looked concerned, but chose to move on instead of dwelling on the matter. "She said the password is 'white mice', and to come immediately. I don't have a clue what to wants to be honest, but it seemed important to her."

Hermione frowned; why would the Headmistress want to speak personally to her? It's not like she hadn't been doing her duties appropriately- She had passed on the position of Head Girl in order to fully concentrate on more important matters. Happily, Susan Bones was awarded the position instead, along with Ernie MacMillan. The two had been doing very well, and it wasn't like she was begging for more work...

"I'd better go see what she needs then," Hermione replied slowly. "See you in a bit...?" She was already walking away as she threw the final comment over her shoulder, her mind racing ahead of her.

Her trip to the Headmistress' office mainly consisted of her imagining various different scenarios in her head, the favourite of where she was expelled from Hogwarts and destined to a life of selling odd items on the side in Knockturn Alley. It suffices to say, she worked herself up to a near panic attack at the thought. Her attention was brought back to reality as she closely evaded Peeves, ducking into a classroom just as he flew past after a group of first years.

She arrived at the Headmistress' office far too quickly for her liking, quickly murmuring 'white mice' under her breath before entering.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You got my message, I presume?" The older woman smiled kindly at her student, gesturing for her to take the open seat in front of her desk as Dumbledore beamed at her from his portrait.

Hermione returned the smile, seating herself gracefully. "I did receive it, although I do confess I'm rather curious as to why you called for me."

"I just have a slight... favour to ask of you, my dear. I believe that you can be mature assisting me with this task, and overcome your differences to get the most benefit from this trip."

"Benefits? Overcoming differences? Headmistress, I don't mean to be impolite, but what are you suggesting this trip is actually for?"

The Headmistress had already decided it would be better to not beat around the bush, yet the thought of asking one of her beloved students to do something so greatly destined to fail was unpleasant, to say the least. She couldn't exactly change her mind now though. It was far too late for that.

"We require you to befriend Draco Malfoy. We need him in the order."

* * *

><p>Just to clarify, this is all at the start of their 7th year. Draco did <em>not<em> run away with Snape at the end, but instead returned to the school. A memory charm was cast over all the students apart from the previously mentioned trio, as the staff were also pre-warned as to what Snape would have to do. None of the students apart from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco even know that Draco was even in the castle the night of the attack.

It might not make a lot of sense right now, but trust me... things will clear up, ahahaa! This is far more rambling than I would've liked, but I couldn't get it down how I had hoped.. oh well:')

I know this is a very short chapter; I just didn't particularly want to write a longer one, only to have people not be interested in the story.

Let me know if you'd like this to be continued. I promise it'll get a lot more interesting, and I have quite a bit planned for if you do want it to go ahead!:-)


End file.
